


Merry Christmas, Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this plot:<br/>"Both Person A and Person B work as baristas at the same place. Person B has a major crush on Person A but is afraid of telling them.<br/>Person C (from your NOTP, maybe) arrives at the establishment one day and flirts with Person A, making Person B jealous.<br/>What happens next is up to you.",<br/>with a slight Christmas turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly what I was planning to write, but well, I got into the Christmas mood and this was what I came up with.
> 
> Also sorry for the shitty change of the atl's song title, it was lame.
> 
> Consider this a ~~bad~~ Christmas present!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

“Hey Gaskarth, stop daydreaming and get back to work!”

Alex jumped slightly with the sudden order, and proceeded to clean the counter, grunting.

It wasn’t his fault he was daydreaming! Fine, he wasn’t daydreaming, he was checking Jack, his co-worker, out.  
But can you blame him? Have you taken a look at Jack, he’s a hot mess! Yup, it’s definitely his fault.

Alex had a small- okay, a big crush on Jack ever since he came to work here. They had become friends pretty quickly, but he had never tried to make a move.  
Why? Because he didn’t know if Jack swung that way. And even if he knew, he still wouldn’t do anything because he didn’t want to lose his friendship.

So he just checked him out when no one was watching, at least until his boss caught him and scolded him for that.

He was still cursing under his breath when Jack walked to him, smirking.

“Had your head on the clouds again, uh?”

“Things are boring here, it’s not my fault.”

“Yeah, we haven’t had any costumers in an hour, Rian should just close the café now.”

Alex nodded in agreement, and looked at the door, hoping no one came and they could go home earlier.

But his wishes weren’t granted, as one minute later the little bell on top of the door rang and someone entered.

And much to Alex’s surprise, Jack grinned as soon as he saw the person.

“Well, hello hot stuff!” Jack exclaimed, walking to the registering machine.

“Hey Jack. How’s it going?”

“Oh, you know, same boring stuff.” Jack smirked, leaning on the counter. “The usual stuff?”

“Yes, please.”

Alex watched as Jack went to make the order, incredulous.  
Who the hell was that guy, he had never seen him before! Jack seemed to be really close of him, though.

And when he saw Jack hand the cup to the stranger – with a _heart_ next to the name – he looked away, feeling sick.

So maybe he was a little jealous. That’s not a crime.

When Jack walked back to Alex after the stranger left, he was surprised to see him in such a bad mood.

“Dude, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He muttered. “Who was that guy?”

“Oh, that’s Zack. He’s my-”

Jack was cut off by Rian, who had come to say they could go home now and to be at the café early to prepare things for the Christmas party later that day.  
Jack grinned in excitement, especially since he had something planned for it. As for Alex, he just gave a small smile and left without a word.

Jack ran after him, catching Alex right before he got on his car.

“Hey ‘Lex, do you wanna come to my house? I need some help to bake the cookies for tomorrow.”

Alex hesitated for a while. Jack wanted him to go to his house?  
After a moment, he nodded, smiling.

“Okay. But just a warning, I don’t cook very well.”

“That’s fine, don’t worry!” Jack grinned, getting in Alex’s car.

An hour later, now on Jack’s house, an authentic flour fight was going on the kitchen.  
Everything was white, the counter, the floor, their clothes and hair.

Alex and Jack were on the floor, laughing and trying to breathe.

Jack was about to mock Alex for his “white” hair, almost completely covered in flour, when he noticed he had a bit of dough on his left cheek.

So he reached a hand to him, gently wiping it and letting his fingers linger for a while.

The scene seemed to slow down as they both looked at each other, neither making a move.

Alex slowly leaned forward, his brain shutting off as he went to kiss him.

They were so close to each other, their lips were inches apart, when suddenly…

“Beep!”

The alarm in the oven went off, and Alex jumped up and went to take the cookies, blushing madly.  
Jack stood on the floor, cursing under his breath.

_Fuck, I was so close…_

Alex placed the cookies on the counter, and stuttering a bit, told Jack he had to go.

“I’m all covered in flour, I need to change clothes.”

Jack nodded. “You’re coming to the party, right?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

Jack watched Alex go out, and sighed. He was so damn close to finally kiss Alex, and the fucking alarm just had to go off!

Taking a deep breath, he got up and proceeded to clean the kitchen.

 

_Later that day…_

The party was going without any incident, and everyone was having a good time.  
But Alex was on a corner, his mind still playing what happened earlier at Jack’s house.

He still couldn’t believe he almost kissed Jack. What the fuck was he thinking, he almost ruined everything!

Jack walked to him, smiling.

“What’s going on your mind?”

“Uh? Nothing, I’m okay.” Alex said, giving him a shy smile.

They made small talk for a while, and their conversation was cut off when Zack walked to them.

Alex frowned instantly, the jealousy starting to creep in again.

“Hey Alex, this is Zack, my best friend.” Jack said, and Zack smiled, shaking hands with him.

“Nice to meet you, Zack. I’m Alex.” He said, smiling. He was relieved, now that he knew the truth.

Jack noticed how Alex seemed to bright up after he said what Zack was to him, and he now was more certain Alex was jealous of him earlier.

“Uh, Zack, Alex and I have to go to a place now. We’ll catch up to you later, okay?” He said, dragging Alex away.

“Wait, what?” Alex asked, confused. “Where are we going?”

“Outside.”

He dragged Alex to the door, stopping abruptly as Alex managed to stop on his tracks.

“Jack, what the hell is going on?” he exclaimed, frustrated.

“I… I…” Jack stuttered, nervous. “Fuck, this isn’t going as I planned…”

“As you planned? What are you talking about?”

Jack looked down, and pointed upwards.  
Alex looked up and understood it all.

A mistletoe was hanging on the ceiling, right where Alex was standing.

“Oh…” he whispered.

Jack blushed.

“This was my plan, to get you under the mistletoe so I had an excuse to kiss you.” He explained, embarrassed. “I… I have a crush on you for months, but I never really got the courage to tell you. So I planned to do this, but… I’m a mess and it didn’t go as I wanted.”

Alex smiled, getting closer to Jack.

“Why didn’t you say so?” he softly asked.

Jack raised his head, smiling.

“Well, I- I’m not really good with-”

He was cut off by Alex’s lips on his, slowly kissing him.

He kissed back instantly, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
He had his head on the clouds; he had waited for so long for this to happen, and it was even better than he imagined.

They pulled apart for air, and Jack smiled, bumping his nose on Alex’s.

“Merry Christmas, Alex.”

“Merry Christmas, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, bla bla bla.  
> Comments are welcome!


End file.
